It's Me Or Amulet Heart?
by Aori Rihito
Summary: "Aku.. Begitu lemah.."/"Ingatlah saat kelahiran Kiseki!"/"Chara Nari : Platinum Royale!"/"Arigatou, aishiteru."/ Siapa yang kau lihat, Tadase-kun? Aku, atau hanya chara nari-ku? Bad summary, Tadamu. Judul ga nyambung. Twoshot. Concrit need!


Kazu nyelip di masa hiatus dengan penname baru, **Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori**! Asyik juga ya, ga usah ngerjain fic lama-lama. HAHAHAHAHA! #tawaalaCharaChangeTadase Yak! Untuk merayakan *?* berhasilnya Aori (panggil aku Aori, bukan Kazu!) update di masa hiatus, Aori langsung bikin Shugo Chara! Pair-nya.. Ga tau nama pairnya nih.. Tadamu kali.. Pokoknya Tadase sama Amu. Aori lagi tergila-gila sama Tadase~ KYAAAA~ OUJI-SAMAAAA~~ (sengaja)

Tadase : Pa-pangeran..?

Silahkan bayangkan kelanjutannya. Biarkan saja Tadase langsung _Chara Change_! Hahahahaha! #ikutketawabarengTadase Gajebo banget nie author?

Ok. Adegannya diambil dari episode berapa gitu, ga tau juga. Soalnya Aori nonton, bukan baca. Ng.. Waktu Tadase denger lagu _Black Diamond_, terus kayak kehipnotis gitu.. Ngedatengin mobil hitam *?* yang isinya Utau sama Yukari. Oh! Simpelnya, waktu mau _Chara Nari_ pertama Tadase! Ada kata-kata yang diubah juga. Judulnya rada aneh tuh, masa 'It's Me Or Amulet Heart'? Abis, ga ada ide lagi.. Ga enaknya hiatus, ya lupa cara nyari judul.. Haah..

Pair-nya, sudah dibilang, Tadase dan Amu. Aori memang suka Amuto, tapi juga Tadamu (bener ga?) Sama Kairi juga, atau Kukai. Intinya, Aori ini Amu-centric! Kecuali untuk tokoh antagonis dan yang terlalu tua tentunya. Apalagi si Nikaido Yuu. Hiiiy~ Ga cocok~ Tapi yang Aori bikin cuma Amuto dan Tadamu (gomen kalo salah)

Adegan ada yang diubah. Amu dalam wujud _Amulet_ _Heart_. Tadase.. Make piama.. KAWAII~ *blink* Nanti ada 'adegan' rate T setelah _Chara Nari_ Tadase. *evil smirk* Waktu temen Aori baca, dia mikir, '_Yappari, kissu to ka?_' Terus, Tadase kan emang suka sama Amu, tapi di sini waktu masih suka sama _Amulet_ _Heart_. Nantinya bakalan suka sama 'Amu' yang sebenarnya, jadi lebih cepat dari yang di manga maupun anime-nya. Anime-nya keren banget lho~ Amu suka Tadase, itu pasti. Walau di akhirnya sama Ikuto sih. Fic ini my imagination, pelampiasan atas 'ketidakhadiran' pair Tadase dan Amu! X3 Aih, di chapter aslinya, Tadase belum 'mengungkapkan' sih. Padahal manis banget tuh waktu sering-sering ngomong _I love you_ ke Amu. Nah, disini juga adegannya kayak dipotong, maksudnya ada adegan chapter 28 yang nyelonong masuk.

Enjoy! Concrit!

**I**t's **M**e **O**r **A**mulet **H**eart**?**  
><em>(<em>_P.S : Amu's __Character Transformation__ from Ran__)_

**R**ate : **T**een

**G**enre : **R**omance

**C**haracter : **T**adase **H**. & **A**mu **H**.

**W**arning : **O**OC **m**aybe, **j**udul **g**a **n**yambung, **f**f **c**omeback

**S**ummary :  
>"Aku.. Begitu lemah..""Ingatlah saat kelahiran Kiseki!"/"_Chara Nari : Platinum Royale!_"/"Arigatou, aishiteru."/ Siapa yang kau lihat, Tadase-_kun_? Aku, atau hanya _chara_ _nari_-ku? _Bad summary_, Tadamu. Judul ga nyambung. Twoshot. Concrit need!

_**Tanoshimi, desu~?**_

"Tidak mungkin.. Shugo Tama Tadase-_kun_ menjadi X.. Seperti Shugo Tama Diamond-ku!" gumam gadis berambut _pink_ yang diikat satu kesamping dan berpakaian ala cheerleader _pink_ dengan lambang hati menempel di topi yang dipakainya. Ia menatap Shugo Tama berlambang mahkota di sampingnya yang mengeluarkan suara erangan kecil dan lambang X mulai nampak.

DEG..

"_Doushita no_, Daiya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang yang memakai topi hitam dan kacamata coklat.

"_Betsuni_.." jawab Shugo Chara berambut pirang dengan lambang diamond di kepalanya, tapi ditimpa lambang X.

Gadis berambut _pink_ tadi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bawah. Maklum, ia ada di atap. "Tadase-_kun_!"

Seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang lembut mencengkram kepalanya dengan raut kesakitan. Ia mulai terjatuh, berlutut. Anak lelaki bernama Hotori Tadase itu mulai bergumam kecil.

"Aku.. Begitu lemah.. _Gomenasai, Obaa_-_sama_! Aku tidak cukup baik.. Aku.. Hanya bisa melakukan hal-hal kecil.. Duniaku.. Hanyalah dunia yang kecil!" Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya terpejam. Wajahnya begitu menyesal.

"Tadase-_kun_! Tadase-_kun_!"

Sebuah suara membuatnya membuka mata. Gadis berambut _pink_ dengan pakaian ala cheerleader _pink_ tadi. Ia memegang kedua bahu Tadase dengan wajah yang berkeringat. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya.

"Amulet.. Heart?"

Hinamori Amu, gadis _pink_ itu. Dalam wujud _Chara Nari : Amulet Heart_ dari salah satu Shugo Chara-nya, Ran. Wujud yang disukai Tadase.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah menjadi lemah! Setelah aku kehilangan Shugo Tama Diamond-ku, aku juga merasa seperti ini! Bahkan aku juga berpikir kalau CD itu bisa mengembalikannya. Itu semua normal! Sepertimu yang berpikir kalau CD itu bisa menyembuhkan nenekmu!"

Tadase menatap wajah Amu dengan tatapan kaget. "Tolong.. Ingatlah saat kelahiran Kiseki!"

"Kelahiran.. Kiseki?"

**Flashback**

Tadase kecil dengan air mata yang menggenangi matanya menatap telur aneh yang terbang dan mengeluarkan cahaya di depannya. Shugo Tama-nya, yanga akan segera mengeluarkan satu Shugo Chara.

Dalam sekejap, telur itu terbuka dan menghilang, memperlihatkan Shugo Chara berambut kebiruan dengan mahkota dan pakaian persis pakaian raja, tidak lupa dengan jubah-nya. Shugo Chara-nya telah lahir. Shugo Chara berbentuk raja.

"Jangan menangis, Tadase! Aku bersamamu. Jadi kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan."

Tadase kecil menatap bunga yang tadi tertimpa tubuhnya. "Yang bisa kulakukan?" gumamnya dengan suara khas anak kecil. Tadase berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia membawa bunga itu ke taman, lalu menanamnya.

Ia menoleh ke belakang. Ada beberapa temannya di sekolah. Ada yang membawa penyiram tanaman. Ia langsung tersenyum senang. Sejak itu, temannya makin banyak. Mereka membantu Tadase merawat tanaman di taman itu. Semua berkat semangat dari Kiseki.

**Flashback Off**

Shugo Tama berisi Kiseki yang tertera X itu terbang mendekat ke arah Tadase. "Hal yang terbaik darimu Tadase, adalah karena kau peduli! Karena itu, kau bisa melindungi semua orang! KARENA ITU KAU BISA BERADA DI _KING'S CHAIR_!" seru Kiseki dari dalam Shugo Tama.

Tadase langsung tersentak. Cahaya berwarna _pink_ lembut keluar dari Humpty Lock Amu. "Percayalah pada jati dirimu! Dirimu.. Yang sebenarnya!" ujar Amu seraya tersenyum lembut.

Tadase terhenyak, sampai akhirnya ia berseru memanggil Shugo Chara-nya, "Kiseki!"

Shugo Tama Kiseki kembali seperti semula. Kiseki lekas keluar dari Shugo Tama-nya dan berseru, "Tadase!" Tadase lekas berlari padanya.

Cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan keluar. "_Boku no kokoro, unlock!_" (_My Own Heart, Unlock_!)

Terjadi begitu saja. Amu terperangah melihatnya, melihat proses yang sangat dikenalnya sebagai _Character Transformation_. Begitu selesai, terdengar seruan Tadase.

"_Chara Nari : Platinum Royale_!"

Amu kembali terperangah. Sosok Tadase mengenakan pakaian berwarna krem kekuningan, persis pakaian raja, serta mahkota dan tongkat raja-nya. Ini.. _Chara Nari_ pertama Tadase. Tadase yang tadi masih terbang lekas turun dan berdiri di depan Amu yang juga sudah berdiri.

"_Arigatou_, Hinamori-_san_!"

Sebelum sempat Amu menjawab, kepalanya tertarik dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan sedikit 'manis' di ehembibirnyaehem. Seketika mata Amu membulat. Sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya itu adalah bibir Tadase. (rate T~)

Beberapa rasa bergejolak di hati Amu. Senang dan bahagia, tentu saja ada. Dia sedang ehemberciumanehem dengan pujaan hatinya. Sedih dan kecewa juga ada. Karena ia merasa Tadase bukan menciumnya, tapi _Amulet_ _Heart_. Yang disukai Tadase itu bukan dia, tapi _Amulet_ _Heart_. Amu adalah Hinamori Amu, yang jauh berbeda dari _Amulet_ _Heart_, _Chara Nari_-nya dengan Ran. Amu tidak punya karakter _Amulet_ _Heart_ yang ceria dan pemberani, karakter-nya itu sebenarnya sedikit penakut, pemalu, dan suka gugup, tentunya di balik topeng _cool_ dan _spicy_-nya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sanjou Kairi, Jack Guardian sekaligus adik Sanjou Yukari, tengah menonton 'adegan' mereka dengan muka merah. Kairi juga merupakan salah satu penyebab adanya Tadase di sana, karena ialah yang memasukkan CD _Black Diamond_ ke dalam tas Tadase.

"_Useless~!_"

Suara bising Batsu Tama menghentikan kegiatan Tadase. Tadase tersenyum pada Amu, sementara Amu (dalam wujud _Amulet_ _Heart_) berwajah merah padam. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau Ran dan Kiseki dalam tubuh mereka serta Miki dan Suu juga melihat mereka dengan muka yang sangat merah, seperti Kairi. Ditambah Miki dan Suu hampir pingsan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Tadase menarik Amu dan mulai menyerang Batsu Tama. Amu berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya dan berkonsentrasi pada pertarungan.

"_Heart Rod_!"

Tongkat _pink_ dengan bentuk hati muncul di tangan Amu. "_Spiral Heart.. Special_!" _Heart Rod_ Amu mulai diputar, lalu melesat ke arah ratusan Batsu Tama, membuat sebuah lingkaran besar berwarna _pink_ yang mengelilingi semua Batsu Tama.

"_White Decoration_!" seru Tadase. Semua Batsu Tama ditutupi lingkaran putih keemasan, dan di luarnya ada lingkaran _pink_ yang dibuat Amu. Tampak seperti planet Jupiter.

"Giliranmu, Hinamori-_san_!"

Amu membuat lambang hati dengan tangannya, di depan Humpty Lock. "_Negative Heart_.. _Lock on_!"

Cahaya _pink_ berbentuk hati keluar searah tangan Amu. Mengunci gerakan semua Batsu Tama dalam kombinasi _White Decoration_ serta _Spiral Heart Special_. "_Open Heart_!" seru Amu lagi. Batsu Tama itu mulai berteriak, lalu tak lama kemudian lambang X putih di setiap Batsu Tama hilang. Berganti dengan warna putih dan lambang hati emas serta sepasang sayap putih khas _Heart's Egg_.

Tadase dan Amu tersenyum puas. Kemudian, mereka melihat sebuah telur yang berbeda dari lainnya. Hanya berwarna putih polos dan bercahaya melebihi lainnya. "Itu.. Embrio?" gumam Tadase seraya tetap menatap telur itu. Kemudian semua telur itu masuk ke dalam hati pemilik mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan telur misterius itu terbang pergi.

_**Tanoshimi, desu~?**_

Amu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang dikatakan oleh Nikaidou-_sensei_. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian semalam. Kenapa Tadase menciumnya? Apa karena wujudnya _Amulet_ _Heart_, yang Tadase suka? Amu tidak suka seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, itu ciuman pertamanya. Wajahnya sampai pucat karena kelelahan memikirkan hal ini. Nampaknya ia akan segera jatuh sakit, hari ini juga. Ketiga Shugo Chara Amu hanya bisa menatap Amu.

Sepertinya Rima menyadari kalau Amu terus-terusan diam dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. "_Doushita no_, Amu?" bisik Rima. Amu segera sadar dari lamunannya, lalu menggumamkan _betsuni_ pelan sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Rima.

Tanpa disadarinya, sejak tadi Tadase memperhatikannya. Ada rasa bersalah di hatinya karena ia tahu ialah penyebab Amu seperti itu. "Hei, Tadase, kenapa kau jadi murung begitu?" tanya Kiseki yang berada di atas bahu Tadase. Seperti Amu, Tadase hanya menggumamkan _betsuni_ pelan. Yang membuat Kiseki bingung tentunya. Tadase jarang menjadi seperti itu dan hanya menjawab _betsuni_ jika ditanya. Paling singkat sih, 'aku tidak apa-apa kok, tenang saja.' Hanya ketika ia ada masalah saja ia seperti itu.(ngayal nie author)

Amu sibuk mencoba meyakinkan Rima yang tampak tidak percaya kalau Amu baik-baik saja. Tapi sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Amu. "_Nee_, Himamori-_san_, Mashiro-_san_, kenapa kalian berdebat begini?" tanya Nikaidou Yuu, _sensei_ mereka.

"_B-betsuni_, Nikaidou-_sensei_!" jawab Amu.

"_Hontō_?" Yuu memastikan.

"Kami benar-benar tidak apa-apa, _sensei_. Jadi _sensei_ bisa meneruskan pelajaran." ujar Rima dengan suara imutnya, membuat anak laki-laki di kelas langsung bermata love-love. Kecuali Tadase tentunya.

"Hm.. Baiklah! Tapi wajahmu benar-benar pucat, Himamori-_san_! Kau sakit?"

Tadase mencuri pandang ke wajah Amu. Memang pucat. Tadase langsung merasa cemas. Sementara itu, Kiseki mengangguk-angguk paham. Kini ia tahu penyebab Tadase murung. '_Memikirkan Hinamori Amu, ya?_' pikir Kiseki. Ia dan Tadase memang tidak membicarakan tentang kejadian tadi malam sama sekali. Pulang dari tempat itu, Tadase terus-menerus tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. *dihajarTadamudanTadaseLover* Kiseki jadi tidak berani bertanya. Padalah sebelumnya ia dan Kiseki bertengkar.

"Sa-saya tidak apa-apa, _sensei_." Ck, apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kepalanya begitu berat dan pening. Kebanyakan memikirkan masalahnya dan Tadase. Telapak tangan Amu menyangga dahinya, lalu ia mengerang kecil. "Uugh.."

"Himamori-_san_, sebaiknya kau ke UKS. Kepalamu sakit, _ne_?" ujar Yuu. Rima pun membenarkan kata-kata _sensei _-nya. Beberapa anak di kelas mereka ikut memperhatikan Amu. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya gelap. Amu pingsan. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit karena memikirkan masalahnya dan Tadase. Awas kau Tadase, kalau sampai Amu kenapa-napa, akhir fic ini Amuto, bukan Tadamu! (Tadase : Huaaa! _Gomen ne_!)

Secara tiba-tiba, Tadase sudah ada di samping meja Amu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dahi Amu. "Panas." gumam Tadase. Ia segera menarik tangannya. Kembali secara tiba-tiba, Tadase menggendong Amu ala _bridal style_. Sudah berapa kali ya Tadase menggendong Amu seperti ini? Lumayan banyak kan?

Tindakan Tadase segera membuat kelas menjadi heboh. Apalagi Yamabuki Saaya. Mereka berdua seperti pangeran yang menolong putrinya. Tadase memang pangeran sih, tapi memangnya Amu itu putri? _Nope, she's not a princess. She is the Joker. The trump card._ (sok inggris)

"Saya akan membawa Hinamori-_san_ ke UKS, _sensei_." kata Tadase pada Yuu. Yuu mempersilahkannya. Toh, sebenarnya Yuu juga sangat mengkhawatirkan salah satu penariknya dari kegelapan. Amu juga berperan dalam hal ini, setelah Suu tentunya.

Ran, Miki, Suu, serta Kiseki mengikuti Tadase. Tadase berjalan normal, ia takut nanti malah jatuh atau apalah yang bisa membahayakan Joker Guardian itu. "Tadase-_kun_, Amu-_chan_ tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ran.

"_Daijoubu, desu~_?" tanya Suu.

"Amu-_chan_ akan baik-baik saja kan?" Miki ikut bertanya.

Tadase menghela nafas. Ia berhenti sebentar dan menatap wajah Amu di rengkuhannya. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya pucat. Kiseki mendekati Tadase lalu berdiri di bahu kanannya. "Tadase, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Kiseki.

"Hinamori-_san_ akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin. Kalaupun salah, maka aku yang akan menyembuhkannya. Karena aku tahu, ini juga merupakan salahku. Mungkin saja sepenuhnya salahku." gumam Tadase sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

Entah untung atau sial, di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Kairi. "King, ada apa dengan Joker?" tanya Kairi. Oh, Kairi menyukai Amu. Itu sudah ketahuan. Walau ia berusaha keras menyembunyikan raut khawatirnya, tapi para Shugo Chara masih bisa melihatnya. Sedangkan Tadase yang konsentrasinya terbagi setengah ke Amu tidak menyadarinya.

"_Daijoubu_. Hinamori-_san_ hanya kelelahan setelah mengurusi Shugo Tama. Dia pingsan di kelas dan aku membawanya ke UKS." jawab Tadase rada berbohong. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau 'Hinamori Amu sakit karena stres akibat kucium kemarin'. Terlalu memalukan, eh?

Tadase tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Kairi sudah mengetahui insiden semalam. Dengan hati yang hancur tentunya~ XD

Kairi membiarkan Tadase lewat, melanjutkan perjalanannya ke UKS. Kali ini sedikit berlari. Ia sudah terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu. Wajah Amu semakin lama semakin pucat. Tadase tidak mempedulikan beberapa siswa yang melihatnya dan Amu. Termasuk beberapa fans-nya dan fans Amu yang kebetulan sedang olahraga. Apalagi Suzuki Seiichiro yang langsung histeris.

_Seiyo_ _Health_ _Unit_.. (emang ada ya?)

"Tidak ada _sensei_.. Kesempatan yang bagus.." gumam Tadase seraya membaringkan Amu di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada. Mm.. Jack Size seperti yang biasa untuk sendirian. Hei! Jangan pikir Tadase akan melakukan sesuatu yang 'tidak-tidak' ya! Bukan berarti dia akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu hanya karena dia bilang 'kesempatan bagus' lho.. Dia hanya ingin menunggui Amu bangun dan menjelaskan soal kejadian 'itu'.

Tadase duduk di kursi samping Amu, lalu mengompres dahinya dengan kain dan air yang selalu ada di sana. Jarang sekali Tadase mau seperti ini, biasanya dia itu kan rada-rada tidak peduli. Dasar (pake suara kecil) _Ouji-sama_..

'_Benar-benar pucat. Ternyata salahku memang sebesar itu ya. Aku 'kan.. Hanya mencium orang yang kusukai.. Yah, aku juga tahu kalau Hinamori-san berpikir kalau aku menciumnya karena dia dalam wujud _Amulet Heart_, tapi dia salah.. Yang kucium itu Hinamori Amu, bukan _Amulet Heart_.. Karena sebenarnya.. Aku.. Sangat menyukai Hinamori Amu.. Melebihi _Amulet Heart_.._'

Tadase beberapa kali mengganti kompres Amu yang berkurang dinginnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia meraba dahi Amu pelan. "Sudah mulai membaik.." gumam Tadase. Menurut perkiraannya, harusnya sebentar lagi Amu sadar.

"Ngh.."

Dan perkiraannya benar. Amu mengerang kecil, lalu membuka matanya pelan. "Di.. mana?" gumam Amu sambil berusaha bangun. Tadase segera membantunya bangun.

"Unit kesehatan sekolah. Tadi kau pingsan di kelas." ujar Tadase lembut, seperti biasa.

Amu memegang kepalanya yang sedikit terasa pening. Lalu memalingkan pandangannya. "Ta-Tadase-_kun_?" kata Amu sedikit gugup. Ia masih saja terpikir tentang kejadian tindakan Tadase yang benar-benar 'wow'~

"_Ne_, Hinamori-_san_, _gomenasai_ untuk yang semalam."

"_Na-nani_?"

"Aku tahu.. Apa penyebabmu seperti ini.. Itu.. Karena kau terlalu memikirkannya kan?"

Amu terdiam dan menunduk. Yang dikatakan Tadase memang benar adanya. "Kamu pasti berpikir.. Kalau yang kubayangkan semalam itu Amulet Heart, bukannya dirimu yang sesungguhnya.."

Keempat Shugo Chara mereka hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Suu sempat melihat mata Amu mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi ia hanya menggumamkan, "Semoga Amu-_chan_ baik-baik saja, _desu_~"

"_Gomen_ karena sudah menyakitimu.. A-aku tahu kalau kau sempat benar-benar sedih karena aku terang-terangan mengatakan kalau yang kusukai itu Amulet Heart, padahal aku tahu kalau kau benar-benar me-mengharapkanku.. Juga _gomen_ karena dulu aku membuatmu malu di depan seluruh murid Seiyo dengan terang-terangan menolakmu.."

Amu memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Tadase. Baik wajahnya maupun wajah Tadase sudah benar-benar merah. Tadase yang tadi juga menunduk, kini ikut mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dalam mata Amu.

_(Warning, setelah ini diambil dari chapter 28 dengan sedikit atau banyak? perubahan!)_

"Sebelumnya.. Aku menyukai Amulet Heart. Tetapi kemudian, sesuatu menyadarkanku. Aku melihat Amulet Heart bercahaya dengan terangnya. Sementara itu, aku tidak pernah melihat Hinamori Amu bercahaya seperti Amulet Heart. Karena mereka berdua adalah satu gadis, seharusnya mereka benar-benar sama. Tapi.. Setelah lama menghabiskan waktu denganmu, aku mulai mengerti. Amulet Heart hanyalah satu bagian dari dirimu. Dari awal, sejak kau mengatakan menyukaiku, aku menolakmu di depan semua orang. Kemudian, aku mulai menyukai sisi lain dirimu. Aku.. Sudah menyakitimu dua kali. Itu.. Kenapa aku meminta maaf."

Kata-kata Tadase seakan membuat Amu terhipnotis. Sejenak, mereka terdiam. Akhirnya Amu mengangkat suara. "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Itu 'kan hanya masalah di masa lalu, benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tidak memikirkanny/a." Tadase kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang aku sudah benar-benar berbeda. Aku ingin menghadapimu, dengan karakter apapun dirimu. Karena kalian masih seorang gadis yang sama."

Tadase menelan ludah, gugup. Dengan malu-malu, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam. "Sekarang ini, aku bukan kekuatanku, _chara change_-ku. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengatakannya! Jadi, kumohon dengarkan aku!"

Ia menarik nafas perlahan, lalu kembali memberanikan diri menatap mata Amu. Amu balas menatap mata Tadase dengan wajah yang merah, walau kalah merah dengan Tadase.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku mulai menyukaimu sebagai dirimu sekarang ini, dan bukannya karakter lainmu?" (beda kan sama chapter 28?)

'_E-eh?_'

PESH..

Wajah Amu yang tadinya merah, kini bertambah merah. Menyaingi rona merah di wajah Tadase. Sementara itu, Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Kiseki menganga tidak percaya. "_Naniiiii_?" Ran histeris. Kiseki sampai merasa kalau ia sedang berhalusinasi. Miki tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, sedangkan Suu hanya bisa mengatakan '_desu_' pelan.

"A-ah.. _Gomen ne_!" seru Tadase sambil menunduk malu.

"_B-betsuni_!"

"Me-mengatakan semua hal ini.. Pada saat ini.. I-itu terlalu.. A-aku benar-benar mengganggumu.. Ya?"

"A-apa yang kau katakan? A-aku hanya _shock_, itu saja! A-aku selalu menunggumu! Ba-bahkan.. Me-meskipun kau menolakku.. Kurasa, a-aku.. Bahagia?"

Tadase mangangkat wajahnya, tapi tidak menatap mata Amu. "_Ho-hontō_?"

"_Ha-hai_.."

Terjadi begitu saja. Tiba-tiba Tadase sudah memeluk Amu dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di bahunya. "_Arigatou_.." bisik Tadase. Amu langsung kaget. Hampir saja, sangat nyaris, dia pingsan lagi seperti tadi. Tapi Amu bisa menguasai dirinya dan kali ini memilih membuang ego-nya. Biasanya dia akan langsung memakai karakter _cool_ dan _spicy_ untuk mengelak. Tapi kali ini ia memutuskan untuk menghadapinya, apa adanya dirinya. Dengan dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Amu balas memeluk Tadase. "_Arigatou mo_.." Bukan _douitte_, tapi _arigatou_. Terima kasih karena membalas perasaanmu kan, Amu? Keempat Shugo Chara yang terlupakan kembali menganga melihat adegan King dan Joker Guardian itu.

DUKK!

Tadase dan Amu menoleh ke arah suara itu. Kairi, Rima, dan Yaya melihat mereka dengan amat-sangat-tidak-percaya. Suara 'dukk' tadi adalah suara bola basket yang dibawa Yaya, yang langsung jatuh. Tampaknya ia baru pelajaran olahraga. Sebab, pakaiannya bukan seragam Seiyo yang biasa, tapi baju olahraga Seiyo.

"T-Tadase.. A-Amu-_chi_.. APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAAAAAN?" Hanya suara Yaya yang terdengar berikutnya.

_**To Be Continue**_

Gyahahahaha! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai! Hancur ya? Maklum deh, ShuCha pertama plus udah lama ga bikin fanfic. TT/TT

Sebenernya Aori lumayan prihatin sama pair Tadamu yang sepi banget di FSCI. Yang tokohnya Tadase aja juga sepi, kurang dari satu halaman. Padahal setelah Aori cari tahu, banyak juga author Indonesia yang suka pair Tadamu. Di FSCE (Fandom Shugo Chara English) lumayan banyak lho pair Tadamu. Bukan hanya Tadamu, tapi juga pair lain! Shugo Chara sepi juga ya.. Udah gitu, ternyata banyak banget yang belum (atau tidak akan) complete. Cuma sekitar 2-3 halaman yang complete, itupun lewat _handphone_. Aww..

Sekarang kan Aori bukan lagi Kazuki yang di fandom Naruto, jadi Aori bakal banyak fokus ke Shugo Chara. #beritagapenting

Aori juga geli lho. Ada kan author Shugo Chara dan Naruto yang penname-nya **Yui Hoshina**? Dulu, Aori suka NaruHina. Waktu udah tidak, eh Hoshina-_senpai_ suka. Terus, dulu Aori cinta mati sama Minato Namikaze sampai jerit-jerit kegirangan kalo ngeliat fotonya. Sekarang udah nggak, malah jerit-jerit kalo ngeliat foto Tadase! Waktu Hoshina-_senpai_ baru suka, Aori baru ga suka. Kok bisa kebalik-balik gini ya? Hehehe..

Oh iya, ada yang PM nanya fb Aori, search aja '**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori**' atau ke :  
>www [.] facebook [.] com Tsukiyomi [.] Aori [.] Hotori  
>Hapus aja lambang '[' sama ']' juga spasi-nya.<p>

Chapter depan chapter terakhir. Kan cuma twoshot. Review dan concrit ya! Jangan di-flame!


End file.
